Mankind fights for Survival
by SkepticalSceptile
Summary: Well here is my first story hope you guys like it Derrick: Its bad Shutup, come here you, just review thanks


My first story hope you guys like it

**Derrick: It really sucks..**

Shutup, just ignore him and review, I would appreciate it

**Derrick: Don't review**

Com here…

Mankind fights for survival

It was roughly 4:30 a.m. judging by the position of the moon

Derrick and I are pinned back to back with our pokemon to our sides and Dilian out cold being guarded by her pokemon.

"we got to find a way out of here and get Dilian to safety." I yelled at Derrick

"We're pinned though, how are we going to get out of here?" Derrick asked frightenly

"That is the question, how are we going to get out." I thought to my self

"I don't know, but we got to get Dilian to safety." I said looking out to the horde of Zombies that surrounds us

**Carlos's POV**

"Oh im sorry, I think I got ahead of myself." My name is Carlos and my friends Derrick, Dilian, and I are stuck in an outbreak of zombies."

"This outbreak happened 9 months ago on January 25, the day Dilian turned 14."

"Derrick and I being her bestfriends since 5th grade, we were the only ones celebrating her birthday because she lives with her grandma because her parents died in an accident when she was seven"

"I have always liked Dilian since 5th grade, she doesn't know, but sadly she has a crush on Derrick."

"Where is my manners, Derrick is 5'9", dark skinned, lean cause of all the work-outs his dad made him do, light brown eyes, and black hair; Dilian being 4'11, pale skinned, hazel eyes and light brown curly hair, then theirs me, me being 5'8", lean, pale skinned, light brown eyes with a green border, and light brown hair."

"Back to the story." I exclaimed

"Being Dilian's birthday and all, I gave her an Emerald necklace and Derrick gave her a bracelet, Derrick being her crush she obviously liked his gift better."

"Thank you Carlos." "It's beautiful." Dilian said while giving me a hug, I blushed that instance and I think Derrick noticed cause he chuckled.

"Thank you Derrick." Dilian said and ran up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek and of course I was jealous.

We all headed back to Dilian's backyard and the sun was glowing like it never has before and of course since all three of us have a passion for pokemon battling Derrick suggested I should battle Dilian.

"That's a great idea." Dilian exclaimed "I won't hold back, I have gotten stronger you know."

"Fine." I said

We all went to each end of the field and brought out our pokemon

"Go, Sparky, I choose you." Dilian yelled while the pokeball flew in the air opening with a flash of red light forming into a figure which looked like Pikachu a lot.

*Whistles* I just whistle and within a blink of an eye Lucky, my Lucario was standing next to I found Lucky when I was five, Lucky and I are inseperable that we have grown so close together we can communicate telepathically. "I need you to fight Dilian's Sparky ok." I told Lucky in my head "Ok master." Lucky responded "Don't call me master for the fifth time." I yelled as hard as I could in my head "Sorry mast- Carlos." Lucky responded

Lucky jumps into the battlefield more willingly to fight than ever before

Derrick being the referee yells out "Let the fight… COMENCE."

"Sparky use a thunderbolt!" Dilian yelled out

Sparky's fur starting going into a spike glistening with yellow light showing the thunderbolt forming. Within seconds Sparky let out a beam of yellow light that can scare anybody, but Lucky is not anybody he anticipated the attack and within seconds that Sparky let out the thunderbolt, Lucky is already behind Sparky.

"Aura Sphere." I tell Lucky through my head. Within seconds Lucky had his hands close to each other looking like he was going to do a kame-hame-ha and a ball started forming. Lucky, let out the ball with full force and it hit Sparky directly in the back causing a critical hit, making Sparky faint.

"Sparky is unable to battle, Lucky and Carlos wins." Derrick said

"Sorry, I think I went to rough." I exclaimed

"Don't worry, the battle was fun, I still don't know how you do it." Dilian asked

"Do what?" I asked surprisingly

"You don't say a word, yet Lucky can know what move you want him to do." Dilian said

"Oh, that, hehe." I chuckled "It is a secret." I said

After I said that we heard a faint moaning coming from the distance and when we all look back we were scared out of our minds at what we saw and ran back inside Dilian's house.

"What is that?" Dilian asked frightened hiding her face in Derrick's chest. I admit I was jealous

"It is a zombie." I responded

"A zombie, no way." Derrick retorted until he saw it again and took back what he said

We all go downstairs and turn on the news to see whats going on. Fearfully its true, there has been a zombie outbreak all over the Krakoa region and seems to be spreading quickly. Out of no where the cameraman screams seeing he is being overruned by zombies and then the t.v went blank.

"Zombies?" Dilian asked fearfully still hiding her chest in Derrick's face

"Yes, Zombies." I responded trying to keep my jealousy in place

"Oh No, Grandma!" Dilian shouted

Dilian's grandma was in the backyard. When we got there it was too late, Dilian's grandma has already been infected and we went running back inside locking the doors. Dilian started to cry hugging Derrick. Derrick knowing I have a huge crush on Dilian shook her off and gave me signal showing to comfort her.

"Its alright Dilian." "We didn't know." I said trying to calm her down

"No!" "Its not alright." Dilian yelled "I lost my parents and now my grandma." Dilian starting to cry even more

I gave Dilian a hug to calm her down and I must admit I blushed a little and was lost in my thoughts knowing Dilian was in my arms. Before I knew it Dilian screamed as hard as she could getting me out of my dream and I see Derrick fending off a zombie that got in the house.

"Dilian get behind me!" I yelled Dilian didn't hesitate and got behind me.

"Lucky use close combat on the zombie!" I yelled as hard as I could in my head "Yes Carlos"

Lucky ran up to the zombie so quick and starting punching him as fast as light and literally took the zombies head of.

Dilian fainted from fear and I picked her up and told Derrick to leave, but as we got out the house there were 20 zombies outside.

"Lucky, we're going to run as fast as we can, I got to get Dilian to safety cover us from the rear using aura sphere!" I commanded Lucky in my head.

I told Derrick the plan and he gave me a nod of approval. "On three, One..Two…Three."

That is the end of the first chapter phew I like it so far

**Derrick: Ha ha you got jealous cause Dilian likes me better than you ha ha**

Shutup Derrick I will get you grrr, Just review guys I would appreciate it thanks.


End file.
